


Honte, culpabilité et déshonneur...

by CotonEcriture



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Torture, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CotonEcriture/pseuds/CotonEcriture
Summary: Dans un monde post-apocalyptique où Dieu a disparu, l'Archange Michaël décide d'aider les humains et un enfant prophétique à survivre face à son propre frère, l'Archange Gabriel qui a décidé, avec d'autres anges, de déclarer la guerre à toute l'humanité, les considérant comme la cause de la disparition de leur Père. Michael a quitté Mallory après avoir fait semblant de se sacrifier pour la ville. Il souhaite aider Alex, l'élu de la prophétie qui se trouve à New Delphie. Capturés par la dyade Julian/Lyrae, dirigeant de cette ville et voulant se venger des archanges, Michael et Gabriel se font torturer mais Michael réussi à s'enfuir après presque un mois enfermé dans cet enfer. Mais que s'est-il réellement passé ?(modification de la série à partir de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2)
Relationships: Alex Lannon/Michael, Gabriel/Michael (Dominion), Laurel Phillips & Michael, Laurel Phillips/Michael, Lucifer & Michael (Dominion & Legion)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Michaël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations ! Me voici pour ma toute première fanfiction sur ce site. Je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas de moi, l'Univers non plus, je ne suis qu'une auteure au service de l'écriture artistique qui s'amuse à faire une réécriture du scénario de la série Dominion, achevée sans saison 3... mais quel dommage ! Je voulais remédier à cela ! Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> \- J'ai réécrit à partir de la saison 2, l'évasion de Michael de New Delphie est modifiée. Le parallèle des autres personnages est exactement le même mais le temps est juste plus long et Alex et Noma se passe de Michael pour aller et arriver à Vega.

Laurel Philipps - 3 Octobre 2039 :

"Nous avons eu un visiteur en ville, un qui se faisait appeler « Michael ». Probablement pas son nom…

Un homme mystérieux, mais encore une fois, nous ne voyons plus beaucoup d’étrangers. Wes ne lui fait pas confiance, mais à qui l’a-t-il déjà fait ? Il est sceptique, mais je pense que Michael a peut-être des réponses sur le monde extérieur. Un endroit que nous avons oublié depuis longtemps…"

Laurel Philipps - 4 Octobre 2039 :

"Ce soir, un orage a failli éteindre le feu et les possédés nous ont attaqués. Mes camarades et moi combattions vaillamment quand je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu brandir ses deux lames aux reflets bleus... des lames qui tranchèrent parfaitement le cou de nos ennemis. Sa façon de les manier, son assurance, la précision de ses gestes malgré la pluie qui battait sur son corps, son regard déterminé... c'était Michael. Nous en avions tué une dizaine avant que le feu ne se ravive, Michael en avait tué une trentaine à lui seul. Nous étions tous trempés, mais lui ce fut honteusement que je me surprise à le dévisager de la tête aux pieds dans ses vêtements moulants. Cet homme mystérieux et impressionnant a l'habitude de tuer, je n'en ai plus aucun doute"

Laurel Philipps - 5 Octobre 2039 :

"Aujourd'hui, Harper est revenue à Mallory. J'ai très peur de son état, elle semble sonnée et reste muette. Pour le moment elle dort dans le canapé. D'ailleurs, il y a eu une petite altercation entre Wes et Michael. Wes a ouvertement provoqué Michael à propos d'Harper en prétendant que cette dernière avait regardé Michael étrangement comme si elle le connaissait. C'est à ce moment que Wes, dans toute sa bêtise habituelle, a menacé Michael de son pistolet en présumant que ce dernier avait fait du mal à Harper et ainsi le concerné s'est énervé comme jamais je l'ai vu se mettre en colère depuis son arrivée. Il a désarmé Wes violemment en infirmant la présupposition de mon camarade et il est parti sans un mot de plus. Cette scène m'interpelle. Michael est en souffrance, je le sens... mais est-il derrière son masque de froideur quelqu'un d'impulsif ou de dangereux ?"

Laurel Philipps - 6 Octobre 2039 :

"Morte... Harper est morte. J'ai essayé de lui faire avouer ses péchés durant toute la journée mais... il y en avait un qu'elle ne voulait pas dire du tout. Quel secret peut rivaliser avec la protection de la ville ? Je ne comprends pas... il n'empêche que Wes l'a tué, sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas repartir une deuxième fois. Michael a semblé peiné par la mort de mon amie, et je crois qu'il a redoublé de colère contre Wes... mais bon. J'ai finalement découvert un petit morceau de ce qui fait le mystère de Michael. Apparemment, il a dû se séparer de quelqu'un qu'il considère comme son fils à cause d'actions lui ayant fait ressortir un côté sombre. Qu'il me l'avoue m'a beaucoup touché... je crois que je suis irrémédiablement attirée par cet homme."

Laurel Philipps - 7 Octobre 2039 :

"Ce soir, j'écris pour la toute dernière fois. Dans quelques minutes, tout le monde sera dans l'église... Ce fut la journée la plus angoissante mais la plus belle de ma vie. Michael a compris ce matin que la tombe que je creusais n'était pas celle d'Harper mais la mienne. Il était horrifié quand il a compris que ce soir sera mon dernier souffle. Vers midi, il est venu pour me prévenir qu'il partait, ne voulant pas me voir me sacrifier. Je pense qu'il a trouvé sa propre voix, il me paraissait plus posé, et plus centré sur son objectif d'aider celui qu'il considère comme un fils, un prénommé Alex. On a finalement passé l'après-midi à s'embrasser et à profiter de nos corps. C'était la seule et unique fois de ma vie. Le dernier jour de celle-ci. Ce fut merveilleux et je n'ai aucun regret. Mais c'est désormais l'heure de dire adieux et de partir vers mon dernier voyage..."

Laurel Philipps - 8 Octobre 2039 :

"Je suis en vie... J'étais censée être sacrifiée hier soir pour sauver Mallory. Michael a interrompu le rituel pour prendre ma place et désormais il est mort. Je me sens affreusement mal. J'ai voulu aller me recueillir devant sa tombe ce matin mais en y arrivant, j'ai été horrifiée : le cercueil avait été perforé d'un trou béant et le corps qui devait s'y trouver demeurait absent. Mon cœur s'est arrêté... on avait volé le corps de Michael, l'homme énigmatique qui avait subtilisé à jamais mon cœur désormais meurtri !"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À Mallory, 3 Novembre 2039 :

La nuit venait de s'abattre dans ce petit village où le vent emportait le sable qui parsemait son sol. On entendait au loin le bruit incessant des vagues qui s'anéantissaient sur une rive tranquille. Ce bruissement se mélangeait au grésillement des flammes qui se consumaient au centre de l'emplacement, juste en face d'une petite église blanche en bois. 

Brusquement, il y eut un battement d'ailes puissant et on pu apercevoir un homme atterrir sur la terre sèche ; ou plutôt s'écraser sur le sol dur et froid. Cet individu ailé, plié en deux, couvert de sang et gémissant, avait l'air d'être dans un très mauvais état. Le visage crispé de douleurs, la bouche ouverte, la respiration saccadée, il semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Les ailes qui s'étaient trouvées quelques secondes auparavant sur son dos avaient mystérieusement disparu et laissaient place à un gilet noir troué permettant de discerner des marques de lacérations tapissant la surface de sa peau pâle. Il essaya de se lever mais la souffrance fut si forte qu'il tomba de nouveau en laissant échapper un cri qui déchira le prétendu silence de ce village.

C'est cette plainte qui réveilla Laurel Philipps assez abruptement. Encore somnolente, elle posa ses pieds sur le carrelage de sa chambre et se leva, son corps quelque peu courbaturé. Inquiète, en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tout en prenant en main sa lampe torche et son fusil. C'est lorsque la porte s'écarta en grinçant qu'elle discerna au loin la silhouette à terre près du feu. Baissant son fusil, elle se précipita vers l'homme qui n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle tellement l'affliction demeurait insupportable. Arrivée à côté du corps, elle le prit par les aisselles pour le retourner sur le dos, ce qui eut comme conséquences un deuxième hurlement de douleur, plus puissant cette fois.

\- Respire profondément, ne bouge pas, tu perds beaucoup de sang, affirma Laurel en voyant à travers la pénombre que ses mains étaient poisseuses d'une substance collante, où es-tu blessé ?

Seul un gémissement grave lui répondit. Se déplaçant de sorte de savoir qui était l'idiot du village qui avait réussi à se mettre dans un tel état, elle put enfin voir le visage de ce dernier. Ce fut si ahurissant que son cœur loupa un battement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Comment...

Interpellé par l'exclamation de la jeune femme qui éclatait en sanglots devant lui, l'homme essaya désespérément de distinguer ce qui se trouvait près de lui, n'ayant pas vraiment écouté les mots précédents. C'était flou... une femme avec des cheveux coupés mi-longs et un regard inquiet et surpris... il connaissait cette personne... où se trouvait-il ?

\- Que...

S'efforçant de lever sa tête de sorte de mieux voir ce visage, il fut interrompu par une sensation fulgurante le traversant depuis sa colonne vertébrale. Il eut juste après une horrible envie de vomir.

Laurel s'empressa poser ses mains sur son torse tout en lui déclarant :

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, tu es très mal en point. Je vais aller réveiller Wes et le médecin !

Elle se leva, recula, puis :

\- Tu dois de nouveau rester en vie Michael, je t'en supplie...

Elle partit en courant vers une des maisons les plus proches. L'homme se sentait si faible, si mal... qu'il finit par ne plus avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait avant de s'évanouir véritablement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le 1er Chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait ^^


	2. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Vous devez de nouveau rester en vie Michael, comme vous l'avez fait auparavant...
> 
> Elle partit en courant vers une des maisons les plus proches. L'homme se sentait si faible, si mal... qu'il finit par ne plus avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait avant de s'évanouir véritablement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations à tous,  
> Tout d'abord merci aux deux premiers commentateurs, andalusa et ezliveve, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il y ait déjà des commentaires. Merci !  
> J'espère que la suite va vous plaire

Un fin trait de lumière traversait la pièce tranquille. Un homme était allongé sur un matelas, le visage crispé, les yeux fermés, le teint très pâle. Son corps était presque entièrement couvert de bandages blancs tachés de sang. À deux pas s'était assoupie une femme, la tête collée au mur, épuisée de l'avoir veillé toute la nuit, des cernes apparaissant sous les yeux de son beau visage rond. Il y avait toujours dans cette même pièce un bureau de marbre où étaient disposés de multiples ustensiles de médecine, de pots contenant des substances diverses et variées et des lambeaux de torchons ensanglantés.

Puis il fit un premier mouvement. Sa respiration faisait vibrer son thorax d'une façon irrégulièrement forte. Michael essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il fut aveuglé par le rayon lumineux qui était désormais juste sur son visage et ainsi les referma prestement. Papillonnant encore, il eut l'automatisme de tenter de se lever mais il eut juste le temps de bouger légèrement sa hanche pour regretter amèrement son geste et laisser un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche sèche. Il avait soif et il avait chaud en plus d'avoir l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles lui avait broyé les membres. Il sentait à la fois écartelé, étranglé, poignardé, déchiré de toutes parts et chaque centimètre carré de sa peau le brûlait atrocement. Il se risqua à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux, les plissant cette fois pour examiner la pièce où il se trouvait étendu.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il distingua que quelqu'un était somnolent sur une chaise à côté de lui, une femme. Il tourna la tête très lentement pour ne pas pousser la douleur à l'extrême et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Laurel. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il se trouvait à Mallory. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de New Delphie et en paniquant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était tout droit dirigé vers Mallory. En tombant tout près du feu, il s'était affirmé qu'il hallucinait tout bonnement, mais apparemment non. Mais... comment pouvait-il être à Mallory ! Il y était censé y être mort ! Comment ses habitants ont pu consentir à ce qu'un mort soit revenu vivant ? Épuisé, il soupira. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper. Il était avant tout en sécurité... enfin... il reprit alors son observation de son ce qui l'entourait. Il nota avant toute contemplation qu'il était complètement nu, le torse enveloppé dans des bandages grotesques et que le bas de son corps était caché par un drap sombre. Pas très beau à voir. Il pouvait peut-être remédier à cela désormais que l'angoisse d'être rattrapé s'était envolée ? Oui... mais il fallait le faire tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie au pied du lit où il était. Ainsi, d'une lenteur extrême, faisant attention à ne rien laisser échapper comme bruit, il s'assit tout en gardant un œil à Laurel. Assuré que la respiration de la jeune femme n'accélérait pas, signe d'un réveil, il ramena ses épaules vers l'arrière, laissant apparaître deux magnifiques ailes sombres. Seulement, elles semblaient manquer de plumes comme si quelqu'un lui en avait arraché de ci, de là. Michael le remarqua et grimaça, se remémorant comment ces membres si chéris de son corps avaient été malmenés. Heureusement, elles avaient cicatrisé depuis... il dévisagea un morceau de duvet, attrapa l'une des plumes bien anciennes qui se trouvaient juste à sa racine et l'arracha. Il la regarda longuement, le regard suppliant, puis saisi une boîte d'allumettes qui étaient demeurée à son chevet par un magnifique hasard. Un hasard qui ne pouvait pas tomber aussi bien ! Au contact rapide et brusque de l'étui, la petite tige de bois dont l'extrémité était enduite d'un produit chimique inflammable prit feu. Michael poussa la plume à la flamme, laissant des cendres tomber dans sa main. Il se servit de ce reste pour l'étaler sur sa peau comme un onguent. L'effet fut instantané : les marques, brûlures, coupures... toutes disparurent peu à peu sur tout son corps.

Il se sentit d'un coup beaucoup mieux et poussa un soupir en se relâchant. Tout son corps se décontracta et ses muscles arrêtèrent de trembler. L’épuisement, lui, ne partit pas, mais Michael le savait, il faudrait qu'il se repose longuement. Cela lui semblait si lointain la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cette sensation de bien-être... pourtant combien de fois dans sa vie il n'avait eu aucune douleurs. Il était vraiment trop déshydraté et ce fut pourquoi il décida de se lever pour aller quérir un verre d'eau. Ce fut lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol qu'il prit conscience que certaines douleurs revenaient à la charge. Étrange. Il était habituel qu'aucune blessure ne résiste à la plume d'un archange. Certaines plaies prenaient cependant plus de temps que les autres à guérir, ce qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait eue de la chance de réussir à s'enfuir de chez ce psychopathe. Il aurait véritablement pu y passer. D'ailleurs, au fond de lui, il savait que ces trois semaines de tortures lui laisseraient à jamais des séquelles psychologiques mais... il n'osait pas encore l'admettre. Michael ne supportait pas l'idée que Lyrae ait réussi à le briser, même si ce n'était que ce qu'il considérait comme "très peu". Il se devait de rester fort en toutes circonstances, il était un archange donc il se devait de survivre à tout, même à cela ! Il regrettait cependant de ne pas savoir si son frère Gabriel avait réussi à s'en sortir comme lui ou s'il continuait de subir la vengeance complètement atroce de Lyrae, cet aliéné dangereux qui prend du plaisir à faire souffrir ses ennemis. Il espérait surtout qu'Alex avait bien réussi à atteindre Vega avec Noma. Il se surprit même à avoir de la compassion pour cette ange supérieure qui avait sacrifié ses ailes pour sauver l'élu.

Réussissant à traverser la pièce en boitant et ouvrir le robinet, il se jeta sur le filet d'eau qui y coulait. La douleur reprit de plus belle, une qui lui tiraillait le dos de la base de son coccyx à la limite de sa tête. Il l'avait l'impression qu'un éclair lui avait traversé la colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas normal ! Il alla se rassoir calmement, désorienté. Cette douleur venait de l'intérieur, en bas du dos, mais résonnait également en bas de son ventre comme une lourdeur cuisante. Au bord de l'envie de vomir, il se résolut à s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. Ce n'était pas rationnel... qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il tenta de trouver une position lui permettant de moins ressentir l'affliction mais en écartant légèrement les jambes, il ressentit une terrible douleur comme une déchirure pile au niveau de son entrejambe. Il sentit des larmes apparaître sur ses paupières, traverser son visage puis se perdre dans son cou ou sur les draps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, les dents et les poings serrées.

Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, pelotonné contre les draps, en boule. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite la main qui se posa délicatement sur son épaule mais il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire lorsqu'il vit apparaître dans son champ de vision un bras voulant le serrer contre la personne qui se trouvait assise juste à côté de lui.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider à te redresser Michael.

Sa main était vraiment d'une délicatesse infinie et Michael finit par accepter d'un signe de tête, n'ayant toujours pas prononcé une parole. Laurel l'aida graduellement à se tenir assis mais droit, appuyé sur plusieurs oreillers qu'elle avait déplacés. Son regard rencontra celui de Michael qui baissa le regard instinctivement, peu fier de son état.

\- Pourquoi baisses-tu les yeux Michael ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix tendre

Relevant les yeux avec un regard confus, il plongea dans les abysses des prunelles rassurantes de la jeune femme. Il osa alors enfin utiliser ses cordes vocales.

\- Laurel... je...

Fronçant les sourcils, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait ressembler à un petit être fragile mais il s'en fichait, c'était Laurel, elle avait appris à lire dans son cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, il inspira un bon coup et reprit ; désolé te t'avoir remplacé pour le sacrifice... mais je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Je savais que si je prenais ta place je reviendrais à moi peu après. J'ai préféré te savoir en vie et séparée de moi que morte...

Elle prit de ses mains celles de l'homme et lui murmura :

\- Arrête. Tu es là désormais, nous sommes ensemble. Tout va bien et tu es en sécurité.

En sécurité ? Comment savait-elle qu'il se sentait en sécurité ?

\- Père te parle encore ? demanda-t-il en faisant référence au jour où Laurel entendait la parole de quelque chose qui lui avait indiqué pourquoi il souffrait.

\- Non Michael. Mais je sais ce que l'on t'a fait.

Le cœur de l'archange loupa un battement en observant des larmes s'échapper du visage de la jeune fille. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle savait qu'il avait été torturé ? Par qui il avait été torturé ? Qui il était réellement ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle avec tant de compassion, tant d'empathie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle... Laurel le coupa dans sa réflexion :

\- J'ai aidé le médecin à te débarrasser de tes vêtements Michael, j'y ai vu les traces...

Quelles traces ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Michael commençait à paniquer. De quelles traces parlait-elle ? Il n'y avait pas de traces... Laurel le fixait avec une intense envie de le prendre dans les bras, comme un enfant qu'elle protégerait. Elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait toujours pas y croire... qui avait-il bien pu lui faire cela, à son Michael ?

\- Je sais... Michael... je sais que tu as été violé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà... voilà... en espérant que ce n'est pas un peu cru.


End file.
